Vientos de un cambio
by cuty chan
Summary: Luna perdio a su amor y Hermione intenta ayudar


Declaimer:

Ni la canción ni los personajes me pertenecen de esta historia

Vientos de un cambio

(Canción: Vientos de cambio – Scorpions)

"_Por el rio de Moskva  
bajo a Gorky Park  
escuchando vientos nuevos  
verano atardecer  
soldados al pasar  
escuchando vientos nuevos"_

La mañana de abril se deslizo por mi rostro, con su luz inundaba la sala y mis ojos se llenaban de un nuevo amanecer, uno que el mundo celebraba mas tan solo era uno mas para mi, mis ojos volvieron a sentir las lagrimas correr, se escapaban con mi alma dejándome vacía, sola, sin nada e incapaz de pensar en otra cose sin ser en ti,

La angustia me mataba aquella noche, aquella noche donde todo termino y ahora caminaba sola, en un mundo que no entendía, con los últimos recuerdos de tu sonrisa.

Llorando sola en una habitación así es como estaba, hasta que la puerta de deslizo de nuevo, esperando ver tu figura, tus labios, mis esperanzas termina al reconocer esa mirada.

"_Se achica el mundo mas  
quien iba a creer  
que fuéramos tu y yo hermanos  
el futuro ya se ve  
se puede hasta tocar  
soplando con los vientos nuevos"_

-hay rubia! De nuevo en la misma?, vamos a llegar tarde a clase, levántate ya!-

-manita déjame un poco más, no estoy de humor-

-nada mana te levantas o conocerás la furia de las morochas-

-tu eres mas rubia que morocha!

- ves? Ya te despertaste, ahora te levantas!-

Sus palabras me hicieron reaccionar repentinamente, "levántate!", eso debía hacer, no podía llorarlo una vida

No después de lo que hizo mas mi corazón aun estaba con el, el me la había robado, suave y lentamente lo había tomado y yo aun era fugitiva de el, de sus caricias, de sus palabras, de sus besos que anhelaba, que necesitaba para sentirme viva, solo un minuto con el me haría sentirme viva y moriría feliz, solo al saber que lo haría en sus brazos.

"_Recuerdos del ayer  
siento al recorrer  
antiguas calles del pasado  
por el río de Moskva  
bajo a Gorky Park  
escuchando vientos nuevos"_

-escucha niña rica me voy a clase te daré los apuntes luego, mas quiero que te levantes ok?-

Ella nunca me daba dos opciones, siempre todo era a su manera, mas solía hacerme reír y era la única que estaba junto a mi, la única que conocía el mas mínimo detalle de mi, que hubiera hecho sin ella?, gracias a ti perdí mi alma, mas gracias a ella recupere mis ganas de vivir, tan solo por que sabia que ella estaría detrás de mi siempre, y era mas valiente que yo, ella no lloro al perder el amor, yo llorare un río por ti, gritare tu nombre para que todos lo escuchen mas no me dejes sola aquí con pesadillas y el corazón sin fuerzas dame solo un suspiro y volveré a vivir.

"_El viento hará sonar  
la campana de la libertad  
ya no hay tiempo que perder  
hay que girar hacia la paz  
canta con tu balalayka ya  
lo que mi guitarra quiere gritar"_

Entre mis pensamientos y mis lágrimas la noche se anido en mi ventana y yo aun estaba en la cama no quería comer ni levantarme quería morir despacio si te perdí a ti, ya no me queda mas nada por vivir, ni un aliento sale de mi boca estoy vacía sin ti

Y la puerta se vuelve a abrir, una mano se extiende a la mía no me importa de quien sea la necesito ahora, no quiero llorar sola me abrazo sin mirar y unos brazos me contemplan, mientras desahogo mis lagrimas en un lugar tan ajeno pero que a su vez sentí que conocía, una voz susurraba que todo estaría bien, allí creí que los ángeles existían, aquella voz estaba logrando su meta mis lagrimabas cesaron, y sonreí a un rostro que aun e miraba preocupado, solo pude decir te quiero, no me dejes sola, a lo cual contestaste, nunca mas.

"_Llévame a la magia del momento de la gloria  
donde los niños del mañana soñarán  
los cambios que vendrán"_

Allí volví a sonreír y tu también, y en silencio con una sola mirada nos dijimos todo, cada palabra, dejamos aquella intolerancia para refugiarnos en los pensamientos, en la poesía, en la vida hermosa que teníamos, en lo jóvenes que éramos, en el cielo o en nada, esa noche daba igual, cualquier cosa daba igual, nunca entendí por que siempre estabas con una tonta como yo, con una niña rica, con alguien como yo mas allí estabas siempre, tu luz iluminaba esa noche tu eras mi guía y yo solo pude exclamar

-te quiero mana-

-te quiero malcriada, jajajaja-

"_Llévame a la magia del momento de la gloria  
donde los sueños de los niños cambiarán  
a la humanidad"_

"Un día el amor pregunto para la amistad:

-tu de que sirves?-

Y la amistad respondió:

-sirvo para limpiar las lagrimas que tu dejas caer-"


End file.
